


Growing Pains

by SnarkySoleil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Eggpreg, Exaggerated genitals, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, No guts so thats somethin, Pheromones, Pls b careful, Sollux has a very bad few perigees, Teeth Loss, Transformation, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkySoleil/pseuds/SnarkySoleil
Summary: Sollux wakes with his chest aching, and finds himself unbelievably horny. When the transformations continue, he finds himself helpless in the wake of his new body's demands.Created for Drone Season 2019





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Shame_Basement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/gifts).

> heyyyyy how u doing shamebasement! this is a wild prompt for me, but I really fell in love with this prompt and went all wild and wacky with the body horror. and accidentally invented a new Alternian creature. Sorry for making you slog through all these extra words, but I wanted to make absolutely sure I got something CLOSE to what u wanted considering I've never written anything like this before. Enjoy!

Sollux woke up sore. Not unusual, considering he’d fallen asleep in his desk chair for what felt like the thirtieth time this perigee alone. Sollux stretched, rolling his shoulders to try and loosen up the joints as he rubbed his chest. He ran his tongue along his teeth, clearing away the gumminess sleep left behind as he idly ran over what he could’ve done to strain his pecs, of all things. He could hear Karkat’s voice ringing in his head now, needling him about how he really needed to move his ass sometimes if he wanted to maintain his health.

Sollux snorted, stretching. Karkat had a lot of confidence for a mutant that was best friends with helmbait. What did health matter, when neither of them would last beyond twelve at best? Still, Sollux couldn’t help but admire his blunt charge through life, indifferent to whatever inconvenience stood in his way. His whole fucking life inconvenienced him, and there Karkat was, hanging scarlet shades from his hive and parading a forbidden sign on his chest.

God, Sollux wished that Karkat was around. They’d both relocated, with Karkat going off the grid completely the past sweep when his eyes filled in with color, and Sollux hadn’t seen those nubby horns in perigees. Sollux tipped his head back, rubbing his chest again and wincing at the radiating soreness. Something else had started warming up as he thought about Karkat, which wasn’t too uncommon these nights. He’d found himself thinking about him lately, or anyone that drifted into his mind while dozing in the twilight hours before the night could begin.

Sollux settled in the chair, hand moving on its own accord down between his legs to deal with the morning wigglies. His bulges already poked from their sheath, a common enough problem these nights Sollux found himself not bothering with so much as boxers around his hive. Why bother, when the odds were he’d find himself pailing his own brains out after a four-night long coding bender an instant after waking anyway? Orgasms were supposed to help with muscle soreness as well, so maybe his chest would stop bugging him. 

His bulges took interest seconds after his fingers drifted down, the larger of the two unspooling from his sheath so fast Sollux sucked in a pained breath. He really didn’t want to chafe this early in the night. He wove the first bulge between his fingers, letting his mind wander back to Karkat. The hard line of his jaw, softened by contrast with his plush hips, all wrapped up into a ball of righteous fury. The second bulge slithered out to join its twin as Sollux imagined Karkat in front of him, flushed and wanting. Fantasies about Terezi or Eridan wouldn’t do today- Sollux’s skin felt like fire in the setting sun fighting to shine through the blackout curtains over the windows.

Sollux closed his eyes as the heat traveled up from his groin all the way up to his chest in a rippling wave, forcing the sensation into his fantasy of Karkat’s hands, blazing with his blood’s heat and palming at his chest. Sollux reached with the hand not occupied with his bulges, trimmed nails trailing up his own ribs before his hand came to rest gripping his right pec. His nipples had never bothered him before, being a vestigial leftover from some evolutionary fork millenia past, but just touching one now made his pusher sing. Sollux ran a thumb over his nipple, flicking it with each pass. The motion proved addicting, and the fantasy Karkat faded into obsolescence to make room for the sensation buzzing at his pan.

Sollux tore his hand from his bulges, slipping two slick fingers instead into his nook with ease. He tipped his head to the side, chest heaving as he started fingering himself in an unsteady motion. Already he felt climax looming over him, and Sollux slid a third finger into his nook. He finally let out a moan, the sound spilling from his lips into the empty block. “Ffffuck.” He pinched his nipple, hips bucking forward as that sent a shock down his spine. His bulges wrapped around his wrist as he fingerfucked himself, smearing preslurry halfway up his forearm. 

His entire breast felt sensitive, really, a mass of tender tissue that felt addictingly soft under his hand. Pailing pheromones swirled around his head, a heady scent that had Sollux bucking his hips into the empty air. His bulges stiffened, their squirming slowing to a crawl, and Sollux swore. "Shit, no, c'mon, just a bit  _ longer. _ "

His pleading came to nothing and Sollux jerked, yelping like a wounded barkbeast as his bulges released slurry all over his hand and lap. Sollux stayed still for a few moments, a hand still clutching his chest for dear life. He wasn’t surprised his body had betrayed him, considering everything else in world conspired against him every moment. To make matters worse the soreness at his chest had not abated, and only got worse in the aftermath of his orgasm. Even his legs felt sore now.

Sollux groaned, pulling his fingers from his nook with a slick sound. He felt dizzy, the pheromones still thick on the air. This seemed a bit much for morning wigglies, even for someone with two bulges. Sollux scraped at his poor desk chair, pulling a face at how the slurry ground into the crevices. Who knew how long cleaning that would take?

Sollux stumped to his ablutionblock, fishing for a towel in the dark. He frisked the towel over his legs, catching the bulk of the slurry so he could grab some breakfast. A shower could wait until later. He flicked the lights on, yawning before stopping with his jaw still gaping wide. 

His chest looked different, flushed yellow with how he'd grabbed at it, but the size struck him the most. Sollux closed his mouth with a snap, putting a hand to his chest and cupping what now qualified as a proper rumblesphere. Maybe only an A on the sphere harness scale, but still a rumblesphere. Sollux flicked his hand up, letting the tiny breast fall free and jiggle. Okay, that really shouldn’t have been that hot. Despite no one being around, Sollux still glanced over his shoulder before repeating the gesture, jiggling the breast and playing with these new developments. No wonder his pecs had felt so soft under his hand. They weren’t just pecs anymore.

Eventually Sollux’s hunger caught up to him and he lowered his hand reluctantly, already hot and bothered again. He shoved the instinct away for the briefest moment, but found himself toying with his new breast off and on for the rest of the night. Coding fell away into the background, and Sollux wobbled to ‘coon that day with his exhausted bulges hanging free from their sheath.

A deadline got in the way of further experimentation, updates to a security protocol surrounding a budding rebellion taking precedence over his body. As much as he wanted to pail himself into oblivion, he spent the next week instead hunched over his keyboard, swearing over every dropped bracket as he learned the wonders of boob sweat. God, how did anyone deal with that? As fun and soft as these new rumblespheres were eventually Sollux tired of swiping underneath them, and did his best to ignore them. Maybe they’d just go away. 

The rumblespheres did not, in fact, go away. Every time he touched them they seemed different, expanding in such small increments Sollux could convince himself he’d imagined the change until a single breast could barely fit in his hand anymore. Sollux almost missed the deadline for his code, too distracted chewing on his own lip and running all of the possible causes of this strange chest expansion through his mind. The soreness in his legs worsened night by night as well, and any attempts to assuage the pain with ice packs or deep-tissue psionic massage came to naught. He’d hit a wall of understanding what was going on, and Sollux couldn’t imagine what was on the other side.

The tits he could deal with. The constant soreness as they expanded, the way they stiffened every time a faint breeze brushed over them, even the way it made his shirt choices decay exponentially he could find a way to handle somehow. If it had stopped with that, he could explain that away. He’d endure jabs from the others, surely, but he’d found that he could tuck a bag of chips between his now sizeable rumblespheres with relative ease by this point as he worked so it wasn’t all bad. Or tried to work, really, when he didn’t have a hand between his legs. His wrist was dying by this point.

No, what Sollux especially did not sign up for came to him that evening. A bit of food had gotten stuck in his teeth, probably a bit of the jerky he’d horked down while lounging in his ‘coon after wearing out the batteries on yet another vibrator. Sollux grabbed a flosser from the bag, leaning in over his sink and baring his teeth into the mirror. His breasts brushed against the cool ceramic, and Sollux suppressed a shiver as he started digging between a canine and an incisor.

A tooth popped out.

Sollux stared at the tooth in the sink, trying to wrap his pan into shape around the bloody tooth leaving a tiny yellow streak in the basin. He reached up, hand shaking as he tipped his head back and pulled his lip away from his gums. It took ten whole seconds of his tongue poking through the hole, and brushing up against something  _ sharp  _ jutting below the gum’s surface, before the reality came crashing down on top of him.

Sollux flung himself away from the sink, spitting some of the leftover traces of blood from his mouth. Another tooth came with the spittle, pinging against the sink and spooking him further backwards. His leg caught on the ablution basin, and Sollux twisted to the side as he fell, catching himself with only an inch’s margin before he could crack his skull on the side of the tub. Sollux lay there, staring at the white walls of the tub as he curled in on himself.

“It’s just a daymare,” he said. He swallowed hard, tasting iron on the way down. “It’s a fucking daymare. God, I’m such a pathetic sack of shit.” He closed his eyes, screwing them shut and taking rasping breaths as he tried to calm down. He swore when another part of him refused to settle, bulges fighting at the entrance of his sheath as they took interest in the tub’s coolness. “Not now, are you fucking  _ kidding me _ ?”

Then again, maybe he could use some sort of distraction from this daymare. Once he calmed down, surely an explanation would present itself. Highbloods lost and regrew teeth all the time, like sharks. Maybe he’d stumbled upon a weird mutation that just happened to occur in conjunction with his whole chest situation. And the muscle soreness. And the insomnia. And the insatiable hunger gnawing at his gut even now, the craving for rarer and rarer meat spiking each time he finished humping a cushion or some of the other ridiculous shit he came up with in the middle of the day.

Sollux pulled his legs into the tub, twisting around until he had his head propped up against the curved back. He spat again, flailing out a hand to grab with blind psionics until he latched onto his palmhusk by the sink. The palmhusk fell into his hand, headphones clattering along the floor in its wake. Sollux popped the earbuds in with shaking hands, taking several tries to select a playlist. He turned the music up to a deafening volume, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as lofi beats washed over him. He didn’t want anything fast. He needed something steady and soft, but enough to drown out the inevitable clinks of teeth against tile every time he spat blood over the side.

Sollux put his hands behind his head, taking deep breaths as his bulges finally squeezed their way from their sheath. Getting his bulges unsheathed proved troublesome as of late, and if Sollux wasn’t so logical he could easily convince himself that the pair were growing. Impossible, of course. He’d passed his final adult molt a sweep ago- no yellow could claim any sort of growth past twelve without shady bulge enlargement methods.

After some guidance from his hand, Sollux’s bulges started slowly thrusting into him. Sollux sighed, shoulders relaxing as he tried to force calm onto himself. He didn’t need tension clenching up his nook right now. Thankfully his nook was already wet, the first bulge squeezing inside without much protest. Sollux shivered, hips gyrating in a lazy circle.

Occasionally Sollux leaned over the side of the tub, spitting out more clusters of teeth. With the music thudding in his ears and the second bulge pumping into him, he could pretend they were nothing more than melon seeds, spat farther and farther across the block to become tomorrow’s problem. As he kept fucking himself, the bulges twisting around each other in practiced motions before spreading him wide, his mouth hurt more and more with blood trailing from the corner of his mouth to dribble down his chin.

Sollux whined as his bulges curled inside him, straining to brush up against his shameglobes. Eventually Sollux lost patience, sitting up from his prone position in the tub to straddle the edge. After some adjusting the tub’s edge pressed hard against his nook and the bases of his bulges, and Sollux started rocking hard to give himself some friction. As he bowed his head an earbud fell from his ear, but Sollux’s mouth had no more old teeth left to lose. Instead new teeth crowded his mouth, four bumpy rows that left Sollux drooling with his jaw hanging wide to alleviate the sharp pain of them trying to cut their way through his gums.

He kept rocking his hips, pain and pleasure charging through him in equal measure as he fucked himself against the edge of his tub. His breasts jiggled with every rough motion, and Sollux grabbed onto one with the hand not keeping himself steady. He started whining-- a thready, wheedling sound that echoed around the bathroom in time to the music still pulsing in one ear. Every rock of his hips left smears of yellow slurry against the edge of the ablution basin, said edge becoming slipperier with every pass.

Sollux fell forward against the tub’s edge, clinging to the edge of the tub as if riding a charging hoofbeast forward. He raised his ass up, gasping and whimpering as his distended bulges took to the new angle with gusto. The sound of them thrusting in and out, in and out of him, slick and sloppy, and Sollux trilling to nobody, eyes fluttering open and rolling up to stare at the ceiling. This didn’t feel right, nothing about the past week had, but he couldn’t stop himself shoving his ass back against nothing and keening for somebody to  _ hear,  _ to come fuck him and stretch him and fill him with slurry.

The thought had Sollux’s hips jerking one last time, his bulges releasing their slurry in an explosive torrent that flopped Sollux flat on his stomach. He clawed at the tub, nails scraping jagged lines into the ceramic. His legs clenched either side of the tub, holding him in place as his own slurry pumped into him. Sollux stayed there, shivering, while his seedflap fluttered and eventually went still to seal the genetic material inside of him. Tears beaded at the corners of his eyes, a combination of the emotional release, the pain from his teeth, and the stretch to his stomach that somehow made his bulges twinge in anticipation. 

No. No, he couldn’t. Sollux forced himself up into a sitting position, head bowed as he panted and spat one last time into the tub. His bare foot brushed against a fallen tooth and he flinched, staring instead at the wall as he turned off his phone and tossed it onto the bathmat. Masturbating had only made Sollux more aware of his gummy mouth, and Sollux ran his tongue over the unnatural bumps as a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. Okay. Okay, so this was a reality. He could deal with this, maybe.

What he needed to deal with first, however, was the abundance of slurry inside him. Sollux rose to his feet, lowering his hand to his stomach that had swelled into a gentle curve. As he looked down Sollux found himself not hating the look, which complimented his plump new breasts. Sollux shook himself before any other shithive crazy thought could swim across his foggy brain, heading over to the shower to empty out.

Releasing his slurry took an agonizing amount of time, his body still determined to hold onto the genetic material for some bullshit reason. Sollux found himself needing to fuck himself again just to loosen the muscles, getting so far up his nook with his own hand fisting himself that he giddily wondered if he could pry open his seedflap manually. His seedflap opened up of its own accord after two more orgasms, slurry spattering against the wet tiles to swirl down the drain.

His mouth still aching, Sollux sat back at his computer with a towel around his waist. Water dripping from his hair, he tried distracting himself with some janky old MMOs that never failed to induce schadenfreude into him as he watched the jittery new players glitch their way up the mountainside and fall to their deaths. After ten minutes Sollux stood, towel falling from his bony hips back onto the still-stained computer chair. He went to his meal preparation block, rummaging around in the freezer for the ice tray.

Sollux gripped an ice cube before rubbing it along his gums, shoulders sagging as the cold soothed the ache. He popped the ice cube into his mouth when his fingers started getting numb, a few of the emerging teeth sharp enough to chomp down on the ice with a sickening crunch. He did this with a few more ice cubes before going back to his husktop. 

The ice helped the next few days, but with every pail to try and alleviate the soreness radiating through his body even that stopped working. Eventually Sollux dressed in his baggiest sweatshirt, hood up and shoulders hunched, and stopped by the nearest store for lusii care. His lusus had died two sweeps back, but that didn’t stop him purchasing a number of bones and silicone toys intended for particularly mouthy lusii. 

He demolished a few of the toys in hours, cutting his teeth on them and making the bloody gums easier to manage. No one had to know he had these. No one had to know what was happening, and he was pretty sure no one had seen him at the store. He’d used self checkout, like any sensible troll that wasn’t angling pitch with the trapped sales clerk at the register. He doubted he would ever go back to that store, once his teeth stopped being a hundred tiny serrated bitches.

Sollux dropped the bag from his newest chewing toy haul over his hive's threshold, swearing as he knocked his horns on the top of the doorframe. The urge to rip everything in the immediate vicinity to shreds had not abated, despite his teeth appearing fully grown. He had a sharklike maw now, which proved a real pain in the ass for eating anything like a normal troll. His gag reflex had disappeared over the past week or so, so Sollux gorged himself on whole packages of lunch meat in a single go without even unraveling the slices. 

Still, he could deal the teeth. He'd learn to work his way around it, just like he adjusted to the now F-cup breasts. The teeth had proved useful for opening containers, and for spooking off his nosy neighbor that had tried going through his mail for the sixtieth time. Trying to pull the teeth out again had proved fruitless anyway-- he flaked out after only pulling out two and sobbed in the ablution tub only for the teeth to grow back after some comfort masturbation. He had a new problem on his hands however, or rather, his feet. 

Sollux picked up the bag, closing the door behind him before limping over to the reclining platform. He struggled with his shoes before managing to peel them off, grimacing as he leaned forward to massage his shins. Pain clung to his bones from the tips of his toes to his tailbone. Sollux had resigned himself to another change this point, especially with the evidence of his lengthening feet in front of him. Only walking on tip toes alleviated the pain, which meant either enduring odd looks from other trolls or hobbling around like a newborn hoof beast. 

Sollux rubbed the inside of his ankles, thumb catching on the joint. A bump had emerged a few days ago on each of his legs, and he was super over it by this point. He just wanted it all to stop, to stop changing, and learn to live without all these stumbling blocks in his path. Touching the bumps twinged, but Sollux ignored the pain in favor of massaging around them. The bumps almost looked like cysts, bulbous and full of fluid, but Sollux felt queasy at the thought of draining them himself. Zits occasionally popping up on his nose where his glasses rested did not compare at all to the real possibility of needing a knife to open up the cysts. Plus, doing that just invited infection in with open arms and Sollux preferred to avoid introducing any nastiness.

He’d gotten another one of these strange bumps on his tailbone the day before, and Sollux made a mental note as he rubbed that if a fourth appeared he’d suck it up and go to the docterror. He’d use his fake name, and hope they didn’t take any blood samples that could put him in a database to tie him to the rebellion. The teeth, while unusual for his bloodcaste, weren’t out of the realm of possibility and the rumblespheres were even more innocuous. Trolls’ genders were fluid, run by chemicals and hormones that could automatically fluctuate to change the body as needed. Sure if Sollux was impatient he could have surgery done to get his chest flat again, but it didn’t bother him much. Most of the time at least, when revulsion from these changes didn’t cripple him into a shivering mass underneath his desk. His mind could never stick to one opinion for anything, not even when it came to his own, freakish body.

After the fifth pass up and down his legs Sollux’s hand started drifting upwards, as it often did when he so much as acknowledged his own body in the mirror. With a sigh Sollux unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down to his ankles and kicking them off onto his shoes. He leaned back, wincing as he tried to sit comfortably. This proved unsuccessful so Sollux flipped over onto his stomach, the breasts squishing underneath him as he rummaged in the cushions.

Some digging resulted in a massive dildo, a bit dusty and covered with fluff after he had neglected to clean it the last time he used it. Sollux got up with a groan, tiptoeing his way into the food preparation block and running the dildo under some hot water and lathering it up with dish soap. His bulges flopped out of him without any fanfare, already half-hanging out even before he started running a soapy hand up and down the length of the faux bulge. Sollux shook the dildo dry, looking around as he finished the job with a paper towel.

He’d never been flexible, his long limbs proving more of a hindrance to movement than anything. Still, he wanted to take care of this fast without putting any weight on his throbbing tailbone, and his counters weren’t that high.

Sollux swung a leg up, surprising himself at the ease with which he did so. He flexed his toes, testing the position by leaning forward and back. He managed a stretch, one that ended up so satisfying he had to spend a whole minute leaning forward with his hands splayed out as far as he could reach. The stretch triggered his pleasure centers, enough by this point to make his nook start dripping with lubrication that trickled down his thigh. This position made the bumps on his propped up ankle more apparent, but Sollux closed his eyes as he reached behind himself with the dildo. Problem solved.

The dildo slid into him with aching slowness, and Sollux took a large breath as he tried to relax with the sudden intrusion. His nook clenched down, muscles fluttering as they adjusted around the invading object. Sollux’s old toys, all stuffed into his sock drawer, boasted high average sizes considering Sollux had never had any qualms about pailing himself with his own bulges. He craved more every day, a never-ending hunger that plagued his every waking moment. He hadn’t coded for so long now, sleep fading into the background. This dildo reflected this need, almost a whole foot long and so girthy it could put Zahhak’s hoofbeast memorabilia to shame. 

Sollux let go of the dildo, gripping onto his extended foot to keep it stretched onto the counter as his psionics took over. Sollux moaned as the edges of his nook tingled with the hint of psionics dancing along the dildo, rocking his hips back and inviting the toy further into him. Times like these really made him wonder why highbloods hated psions so much. Maybe they disguised jealousy as hatred, considering they had to use their hands to masturbate and eliminated so many exciting possibilities for themselves. Oh, and the centuries of institutionalized hemoism didn't help. 

Sollux hit a roadblock eventually with the dildo-- namely, his seedflap barring the way. Sollux swore, bowing his head and rotating his hips as he tried to see a way forward. His libido cried for more, a wail rattling around his pan with more intensity than the doomed souls ever managed. Sollux peeled his eyes open, panting as he looked around without much hope of finding a solution. If he reached a plateau in satisfaction, what could that mean? He’d go insane if he had to spend any sort of time keeping this unnatural arousal at bay.

His eyes locked onto the cyst on his ankle, which sat red and inflamed as usual. It throbbed, the pain cutting through the rolls of pleasure working through him with every steady thrust of the dildo. Sollux slid his hand to the cyst, but even a soft brush of a claw sent his fingers jerking away. Sollux gritted his teeth. He couldn’t get off while these things continued hurting him. His fingers hesitated too much. He needed to cut them fast without giving his brain the chance to catch up and tell him to stop.

Sollux stretched forward and snapped at his ankle, rows of teeth sinking into the cyst and popping through the skin. Pain shot through his eyes in an explosive bloom, but Sollux found himself incapable of unclenching his jaw as blood and clear fluid gushed from the wound. He felt something solid, something sharp just below his teeth, but the dildo blew that thought straight from his pan like scattering dandelion seeds.

Sollux let go of his ankle, howling in pain and pleasure as the dildo finally shoved its way past his seedflap. His head spun, the whole world whirling around his head. Sollux gripped onto the counter, still half-sobbing, half moaning as he felt his stomach bulge from the inside with the massive length of the dildo finally seated deep within him. The punctured cyst bled, leaking all over his foot and the worn countertop. Through tears obscuring his vision Sollux saw a gnarled claw poking from the wound, fresh and already sharp enough to slice through flesh. A dewclaw, like something a feral howlbeast would have. 

Bile rose up his throat as Sollux stared at the claw, but still he maintained his psionic grip of the dildo thrusting into his nook with ruthless determination. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t if he wanted to- the need clawing at his gut kept his pan locked in a feedback loop of pain and pleasure from which he could not escape. He had to keep going. Though ludicrous, the idea that stopping now would just kill him refused to leave him.

Sollux dropped his bloody foot back to the ground with a thud, leaning over the counter and gasping as he continued fucking himself. Bowing his head he could almost bury himself in his own breasts, a ludicrous position that he would have mocked endlessly if he happened upon this dumb anime bullshit on a forum. His bulges twisted on empty air, reaching back from time to time to twist around the base of the psionically-driven dildo in their quest to find a nook.

Sollux scrabbled at his uninjured ankle with his other foot, using the new dewclaw to slice down across the engorged skin pocket. He shuddered and moaned as the enormous pressure released from his leg, and he shook out the ankle. Blood spattered all over the kitchen tile. He put a hand to his stomach, breathing unsteadily as he felt the dildo sliding just beneath the surface of the skin in erratic motions. He couldn’t control his psionics with such finesse forever. He already felt a headache building, wrapping his temples in a field of barbed wire and threatening to blow. The smell of iron clogged his nostrils, and sniffling wouldn’t hold back the nosebleed forever.

Thankfully, his body took mercy on him. With the dildo almost completely enveloped and his fresh wounds stinging, orgasm hit him over the head with the fury of a loaded freighter. Sollux yelled, gasping and bucking his hips forward against nothing as he released slurry right on the floor like a fucking tool. Sollux reached out as his nook made the futile effort of clenching down around the dildo in spasming waves, digging claws into the counter and dragging deep gashes into the surface. Only chewing them down worked now, as Sollux had discovered when his clippers broke at the hinge when he tried cutting his nails.

Sollux panted hard, resting his sweaty forehead in his palm. He felt nauseous, but the pailing pheromones swimming through the air kept his pusher pumping in a furious fever pitch that overrode any other feeling. Sollux reached back, grasping the dildo and easing it from his nook. Sollux squeezed his legs in a piss-holding criss-cross to fight the urge to pail himself again right there, reacting to the now aching emptiness within him. He didn't want to. He couldn't, but his resolve to do anything else crumbled with each passing night. Sooner or later, something had to give or his pan would snap right into two, well-fucked halves.

Sollux stepped back from the counter, letting go just in time for his foot to slip in the puddle of his own slurry. Sollux flailed out a hand, psionics firing at the wall in a shower of useless sparks before landing hard on his ass. His world exploded with pain, and Sollux arched his back and screamed as the growth on his tailbone burst open underneath him. Sollux rolled onto his side, scrabbling at the tile and finally throwing up from the agony rocking every synapse. Something squirmed behind him, his spine stretching and bending of its own accord as it flexed something growing, something new and wet and writhing.

Beneath him, he heard the sharp rapping of someone knocking a broomhandle into their ceiling. “Shut the fuck up, you freaky bastard,” said a muffled voice from his downstairs neighbor. “No one wants you pitch!” 

Sollux ignored his neighbor and rolled onto all fours to avoid smelling his own vomit, clasping his hands and leaning forward to rest his head upon them as he continued dry heaving. Something swished behind him in the empty air, flicking off sticky fluid and then tucking between his legs in response to his fearful state. Sollux lifted his head, blinking tears from his eyes and dribbling spit and blood down his chin. He’d bitten his lip at some point. His new tail stayed tucked underneath him, Sollux’s bulges tangling in the thick fur.

At least that solved the mystery as to what was happening, maybe. Sollux choked back the urge to throw up again, sitting up in a crouching position and running his hands through the sodden fur of the tail. He’d heard of weyrbeasts, sure, hulking canid beasts that lost their trollhood. They stalked the forested no-troll’s-land, loping alongside roving howlbeast packs on gangling limbs. But he’d chalked them up to myths, just like rainbowdrinkers. He also had never considered the way arousal seemed intrinsically linked to the transformation.

Sollux scrubbed at his face, wincing as he massaged his temples and felt more bumps beading up underneath the skin. He didn’t want to think about what came next. He couldn’t. Instead he rose to his feet, up on his toes again with his horns two steps from scraping the ceiling. He stared straight at the wall, chest still heaving as he struggled to form a sentient thought. He wouldn’t lose himself to this, he couldn’t fade into the wilds like some wild animal scraping away for its next meal. He could hold out, just a bit longer. He just needed to stop self-pailing for two damn seconds.

The next perigee passed in a haze of desperate arousal, pain, and overwhelming hunger. Sollux stopped going out, ordering his groceries online for drones to deliver to avoid seeing another soul. Over time he lost his coordination, fingers twisting in the night into prehensile, clawed digits that punched holes into his keyboard. He paced his hive, claws clacking on the floor as his already terrible posture devolved into a lurking hunch. No matter how much he ate, no matter how he tore into his stock of food and licked the packaging, his ribs stuck out and he could feel every notch in his spine pressing against the reclining platform when he pailed himself.

That hadn’t stopped either. As the hunger worsened and his ears elongated into furred points that swiveled at each sound, his libido’s squalling had crescendoed into a thunderous roar that obliterated every other thought. It led to days passing with no memory of the events leaving any imprint on his mind, the nights blurring into crazed montages of limbs twisting in time with his bulges. His bulges could no longer sheath themselves and hung fat and heavy in space, swinging pendulously between his legs with each step he took. Often Sollux found himself humping his couch, his tub, the counters, anything he could brace himself against as he yowled like a cat in heat. Biting down on his bone stockpile to muffled himself proved useless, as the odds were he’d just shatter the bones to bits and have to pick shards out of his gums. This he knew from experience, unfortunately.

The food ran out eventually. Sollux at least had had the foresight to eat everything that needed cooking first, which meant he didn’t need to resort to crunching down on raw rice grains or anything like that. Still, punching open tuna cans with his teeth and slurping down the contents didn’t leave him with much dignity either. When the food ran out he made short work of the lusii-store bones, which unfortunately led to an uncomfortable impaction for a few days as the rapidly devoured bones turned to glue inside him. His body managed to shed that inconvenience quickly, much quicker than any troll should. At least this transformation had one thing going for it apart from the ecstasy that touching himself brought.

Sollux couldn’t stop himself from masturbating, as noble as the attempt to abstain was. Despite the revulsion twisting his gut, the horror as the bumps along his forehead peeled open with sickening wetness to reveal four beady red eyes along his temple, the choked sobbing as he filled himself with his own slurry, he couldn’t stop. Something drove him onward, some unnatural instinct that wove pain and pleasure and disgust into one awful, tangled braid. Sollux clung to his trollhood, the thing in his pan that kept his sentience and self-awareness, the love of coding and shitty food and gamegrubs. The thought of losing himself to this weyrbeast infection kept him awake, curled in his closet with glassy eyes staring listlessly into the gloom. 

Above all, he craved contact with the outside world-- something in his wildest, introverted daymares he never thought possible. But he missed the other trolls. He missed bickering with Karkat, his best friend in the world and the closest thing he had to angling pale. He missed bitching at Terezi. He missed Eridan Fucking Ampora, disaster of the open oceans and the most pathetic, sniveling piece of shit to make landfall. He almost,  _ almost _ , missed showing up all the others and rubbing it in their faces that this piece of helmbait made it so far in the world despite every highblood in existence trying to stamp him back down to Alternia.

The world deigned to give him mercy the day the third day after the food ran out. Sollux’s ears pricked up when someone knocked at his door, a hasty military-style rapping. Sollux made no noise, unfolding his gangling limbs and rising to his feet. The knock sounded again, louder now as the troll outside let out a muffled curse. Sollux crept forward, faint clicks from his claws the only sound he made as he cocked his head. He knew that voice.

The troll tried the door then, which Sollux had stopped locking a week or two ago. Why bother? He could take down raging highblood right now, no sweat. Sollux crouched in the doorway, balancing on his toes with his forearms propped up on his knees while he listened. He opened his mouth to allow more scents to pass through is mouth, and caught the faint scent of salty sea air as he heard a grocery bag rustling.

“Captor? Hey, Sol?” Eridan said, confirming Sollux’s suspicions. Sollux heard a faint thunk as Eridan set the bag on the counter. “Holy fuckin’ shit, Captor, you in? The fuck happened here?” No doubt he meant the scattered, torn pieces of food packaging, the tears in the couch, and the reek of slurry and stale pheromones clinging to every surface. Sollux didn’t respond, so Eridan continued rambling into the silence as he switched on the light. “So uh- Hey, I know you’re a fuckin’ useless pile of shit on a good day, so I brought some like, actual fuckin’ nutrtition and I just- I just wanted to talk.” He sounded nervous, piling cans and plastic containers onto the counter and cutting packaging with a discarded steak knife from the sink. Sollux’s mouth started watering. “So yeah, yeah, social call an’ all that, god, I’m a fuckin’ grubhumpin’ moron, there ain’t nobody home.”

Eridan sighed, ragged and shuddering as he flumped onto the couch. Sollux snickered as he heard a loud groan of disgust before Eridan jumped up again. He’d either spotted or sat on a slurry patch, and Sollux couldn’t decide the funnier option.

Eridan froze at the sound, and from this angle Sollux spotted his fins swiveling back to catch the noise. Sollux pulled back from around the corner, plastering himself onto the floor while his long ears pinned back against his skull like a frightened woofbeast. The fight or flight option breezed past his pan, leaving him with the final, useless option of freezing.

The air conditioning kicked on then, blowing Eridan’s scent towards him in a rush of cool air. All six of Sollux’s invisible pupils dilated, and the terror only fueled a fourth option: fucking. He wanted Eridan, any troll really but Eridan especially, sea-salt and anxiety and the spice of a prowling carnivore. Logic, that tiny little voice, tried reasoning that no one would ever want him like this. A trainer Orphaner wouldn’t just run, either, no matter how much of a coward Eridan was when it came to social situations.

Eridan rounded the corner then, skidding to a halt in front of Sollux. Sollux bared his teeth, but couldn’t stop a whine escaping through them. He kept his hands flat on the floor, elbows bent upwards as he braced himself in preparation to launch himself off the ground to bolt. Eridan held the steak knife in his hand, loose and faltering as he looked Sollux over.

They both sprang forward simultaneously, Eridan catching Sollux in the jaw with a punch as Sollux tried to sprint past him. Sollux spun around on his heel, snarling. He reached up, rubbing at his jaw. He felt exposed, not just because of his nakedness but he had very obvious vulnerable spots in his hanging breasts and bulges. He caught Eridan staring at them, and Sollux bared his teeth again as he turned sideways.

This proved a mistake, as Eridan pounced forward to take advantage of the turn. Sollux yelped as Eridan tackled him, crashing to the floor. Sollux rolled, taking Eridan with him and snapping at Eridan’s face. Eridan raised a hand, bracing his arm against Sollux’s forehead and forcing his head back. Sollux shoved a hand underneath this barrier, clawing at Eridan’s face. Eridan yelled as two claws sunk into flesh, scraping dual scars from his left eyebrow to just below the right corner of his lip. Sollux dove forward, snapping his teeth only for Eridan to drop the knife, grabbing Sollux’s top and bottom jaw with his bare hands and prying them open and  _ pulling  _ with the sheer fury of highblooded strength _ .  _

Sollux whimpered as the stretch became unbearable, tears beading up in his throat. Blood pounded in his ears, and despite the terror and pain his bulges writhed, driven mad by all the adrenaline. He could smell Eridan even better now, the smell of sweat and aggressive pheromones bundled into one, heady package. Sollux tried to speak, to say Eridan’s name, but with his jaws forced wide all he could manage was a high-pitched, “Eh-Ee.”

Eridan rolled them, straddled Sollux to pin him down and bending in close. “Here’s how it’s gonna go,” he said, and the nervousness Sollux heard before had vanished into a clipped efficiency. “Dunno if there’s still a troll in there, but you’re gonna be nice and compliant for me, and you’re gonna play real fuckin’ nice so you can tell me what’s goin’ on here and what you did with Captor. Know him? Scrawny lil’ shit, double… horns…” Eridan trailed off as he glanced upwards, finding the two horns rising high above Sollux’s matted nest of hair. “Captor?”

Eridan let go of his jaw, and Sollux gasped, clenching his teeth and grinding them a bit to ease some of the soreness. The knife lay forgotten on the floor, and a bit of violet blood fell from Eridan’s face to land on Sollux’s own. “ED,” Sollux said, voice rough from disuse. “ED,  _ help. _ ”

“Oh, god.” Eridan’s hand twitched, as if reaching for the knife beside him, but stayed still when Sollux flinched. “Jesus fuckin’ wigglershit, Captor, the fuck happened to you? When did this weyrshit slam your week?”

"Perigees, dunno. Not longer than two or three.”

"Gonna be honest here, Captor, I'm leanin' towards two."

Sollux blinked, trying to figure out what Eridan meant before letting out a bark of nervous laughter. "Not this again."

"I'm just sayin', kinda hard to ignore your two fetish right now," Eridan said, still doing his best to not agitate the bulges squirming beneath him. He tried, and yet Sollux still noticed the flushing creeping to the tips of Eridan's fins. He tried squeezing his legs together to fight the thrill in his gut, watching Eridan’s face. He wanted to beg for Eridan, to let Eridan fill him to bursting with cool slurry. He wanted Eridan latched onto his chest, suckling from his swollen breasts as he bred him. His nook clenched. 

"Shut the hell your mouth," he said instead. 

"Make me," Eridan said, smirking. He blinked owlishly as Sollux straight up crooned with longing then. "Um."

Sollux buried his face in his hands. "I hate this," he said, whimpering. "I can't think straight with you on top of me."

"I can get off. Just had to make sure there was a troll in there still an'--"

"No!"

"No?"

Sollux dragged his hands down his face, trying and failing to stop his hips gyrating in lazy circles that Eridan could in no way not feel. "It feels so good, ED, just stay a bit longer right  _ there. _ "

Eridan's face went full violet when Sollux trilled, a needy sound that tugged at his resolve. "No- No. I got more important shit on my plate, Sol, Kar's been missin' a couple perigees and I jus' needed you to help me find him."

Sollux whined. The situation had somehow gone bad to worse. Had the drones caught up to Karkat without Sollux's surveillance? Did he get lost in the wastes? Sollux had an image of him finding Karkat's hive wrecked, a stocky weyrbeast with hands as hot as an open flame and a meaty bulge that tore a path up his nook to nirvana. God! Again with the horniness! Still, the image stayed, foggy and almost tangible. 

"I can't think straight," he repeated. He tipped his head back, a universal gesture of submission and want as pheromone production kicked up in full force in the glands beneath his chin. "This keeps happening-- I can't fucking stop pailing myself for two damn seconds and KK might not have time for my BS. I just- Let me up. I'll get off and then we can talk."

He kept his head tipped back, shivering a few moments before trying to sit up. A cool hand pushed him back, and he lowered his chin when he felt Eridan shifting his weight forward. "...Eridan?"

Eridan kissed him, and Sollux's eyes went wide. His extra pairs watered, and then all six closed as he returned the kiss. He whined as Eridan pulled back, a thin strand of drool connecting them and then breaking. "Shit. Sorry. I don't know what I was thinkin'."

Sollux's ears flicked down, and he let out a miserable croon. "Please," he said. He rocked his hips again against Eridan's weight, a bulge curling around and into one of Eridan's belt loops. "Please, help me. I want to find KK but I can’t--”

Eridan interrupted him, muffling Sollux’s pleading with another kiss. Sollux’s shoulders sagged, flexed claws uncurling until they almost resembled fingers again. Sollux had expected some protesting, some reasoning, some attempt at sleuthing out what happened, but Eridan took to the situation like a fish in water. He slid a hand to Sollux’s face, tracing along his jaw and the edges of Sollux’s furred ear. Sollux tried purring like a normal troll, but only a strangled rattle came out of him. Eridan did not say anything, continuing to caress Sollux’s face.

Eventually Sollux shoved Eridan’s face down, between his massive breasts. Eridan let out a quiet gasp, touching a rumblesphere with reverent awe. Sollux tipped his head back, head leaning to the side as Eridan squeezed and kneaded at the breast. “This is so fuckin’ weird, Sol, y’know that right?” he said, but kept squeezing away like a wiggler with a new toy.

“Try motorboating if you really like them, coward,” Sollux said. His limbs felt light, buzzing with energy and relief at having a cool body on top of him to bring him back down to homeostasis. “Bet mine are softer than FF’s.”

“Fef never let me touch her spheres,” Eridan said, pouting. His overdramatic expression broke into surprise as Sollux grabbed him by the back of his head, shoving him back into his chest. Eridan whined, but didn’t protest as Sollux squeezed his breasts together around his head. “This is stupid,” he said, just before shaking his head with a delighted bout of laughter as the breasts jiggle.

“Make the sound.”

“No!”

“Do it, I fucking dare you.”

“You’re a fuckin’ wiggler, Sol,” Eridan said, and then proceeded to oblige with a rapid buzzing of his lips. The vibration took Sollux by surprise, hips jerking upward even as the motorboat-esque sounds devolved into snickering yet again. “You’re right,” Eridan said, lifting his head with his eyes shining. “They’re so soft, holy shit. What kinda hoofbeast fuckery are your hormones on?”

“No clue,” Sollux said. He massaged a breast, grimacing. “They’re sore as fuck.”

“Yeah, no kiddin’.” Eridan’s eyes fixated on Sollux’s nipples, and Sollux looked down to see something  _ leaking.  _ “Is that supposed to happen?”

“You think I’ve got a clue?” Sollux grimaced, continuing to massage his breast which only caused more milk to dribble from his nipple. “This hasn’t happened before. Fucking mammals. Weyrbeasts are mammals, right?”

“Hybrids apparently, but yeah,” Eridan said. He licked his lips, fins flared out and forward with interest. “I’ve heard of eggs, though. Like a fuckin’... furry billbeast, y’know? Those freaks a’ nature? They got milk goin’ through their skin.”

Sollux paused, before lifting his breast up towards Eridan. Eridan bit his lip, squirming a bit on top of Sollux before leaning in to latch onto the nipple and sucking. Sollux moaned, a spike of arousal traveling from tit to bulge. He squeezed his breast, encouraging the swollen spheres to give off more milk. Eridan swallowed every drop down, reaching to stroke Sollux’s bulges one at a time as he suckled. Sollux rolled his hips, finally managing to purr. His frantic nerves settled with every motion of Eridan’s hand, and despite the danger from Eridan’s teeth they never came close to nicking him. 

Eridan switched from one breast to the next, taking over from Sollux in massaging the milk out of him. Sollux’s eyes rolled back, relief flooding his gut. His aching rumblespheres finally had pressure taken off them, and the sight of Eridan pulling away with milky lips for a gasp of air made his world fade into fiery arousal. Pheromones swam through the air, with Sollux’s frantic production drowning Eridan’s own. Eridan’s hips started jerking as well, grinding his clothed crotch up against Sollux’s stomach as he moaned into Sollux’s chest.

Sollux pushed at Eridan’s head, the popping of releasing suction from Eridan’s lips causing his face to heat up. Eridan’s eyes had gone glassy and out of focus, gills fluttering along his neck. Sollux grabbed at the hem of Eridan’s shirt, helping get the seadweller naked. Eridan almost fell over in his haste, and didn’t even protest as Sollux’s claw snagged on his shirt and tore a gash into it.

Eridan sat back to peel off his pants, but Sollux didn’t stay to watch the uncoiling of his bulge. As tempting as it was, instinct overrode all sentient though at this point. His pan felt foggy, and he panted for air as he swiveled around with his back to Eridan in a very un-trollish manner. Fucking someone from behind usally took place in flushed quadrants or ‘rail pails for degenerates, not casual pails. You really couldn’t trust someone behind you. Yet Sollux braced himself up on all fours, bending forward enough he could lean on his forearms with his ass to the sky.

Eridan shuffled forward, running a hand along Sollux’s hips. He flinched back at first as Sollux’s tail wagged, frisking off to the side to expose his swollen nook. “This good?” he said, but his voice sounded rough with want and arousal. Sollux doubted either of them could stop themselves if tried.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sollux said, swaying his hips in an attempt to draw Eridan in. “Please, just fuck me, I can’t stand this anymore.” If he had more control over his thoughts, he would’ve cringed at the desperate whine to his voice.

Eridan said nothing about it, where before he wouldn’t deign to give him the time of day after hearing that tone without mocking him for begging like a filthy lowblooded slut or something. Instead he grasped Sollux’s hips, jerking Sollux backwards until they were pulled flush together. His bulge followed soon after, cool and smearing slurry against the outer folds of Sollux’s nook before slipping its way inside without resistance.

Sollux rested his forehead against the floor, crying out in relief as Eridan filled him. The cool bulge stretched up, almost brushing his shameglobes in a single pass. Eridan’s bulge’s size didn’t come close to matching Sollux’s distended pair, but like hell was Sollux about to complain. Masturbating felt like eating crumbs off the carpet compared to this fine dining experience. Sollux couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, only gasp as Eridan thrust his hips and grunted as his bulge found its way home. The walls of Sollux’s nook rippled around the icy bulge, squeezing along its length. Eridan could hardly twist his bulge around in the confines of Sollux’s nook, but rather than getting frustrated the seadweller only gripped Sollux tighter, nails digging into his skin as their skin slapped together hard enough to bruise. He grabbed at Sollux’s tail, making sure to keep it out of the way.

Sollux’s stomach felt odd as they fucked, taut and heavy as time went on. He felt full, as if something crowded his stomach or his slurry collection pouch. Rather than alarm him a thrill went through his body, and he shoved his hips back in tandem with Eridan’s motions. The urge to breed had returned, fantasies playing before him of getting filled with this troll’s slurry and nursing his young at his breast.

He felt Eridan’s bulge thickening, and Sollux panicked as Eridan started pulling out. “No, what the fuck, ED, c’mon!”

“I’m so close,” Eridan said, whimpering. His bulge had retracted halfway. “I need a pail.”

“No, no no no no,” Sollux chanted, an angry mantra as he tried pushing back against Eridan. “Fill me up, please!”

He heard a soft slap, Eridan’s hand muffling his mouth. “Holy shit,” he said, voice strangled. “Really?”

“Yeah, please.” Sollux arched his back, whining again. “ _ Please. _ ” His lisp had thickened from his extra teeth and arousal, but Eridan understood.

Eridan slammed back into him with gusto, and Sollux gasped and then started moaning as the bulge’s coiling continued. He started drooling as the thick bulge brushed his shameglobes, once and then twice in a steady arc of pleasure. Eridan bent over him, kissing between his shoulder blades before clamping his jaw onto the back of Sollux’s neck like a rutting animal. Rather than spooking Sollux off, as it rightfully should have, the loose bite only sent him into a frenzy. 

Sollux started howling again as he had while alone, his voice a wheedling keening sound that echoed around the hive. His skin burned, the only relief coming from the bulge shoved deep inside him. Eridan’s voice joined him, a trilling sing-song of gasps and incoherent praises that didn’t even sound Alternian. Their voices wove together into an obscene song, matching the rhythm of Eridan’s writhing bulge inside Sollux.

Sollux’s climax came too soon. As Eridan’s bulge hit his shameglobes again Sollux fell forward, breasts and Eridan’s grip on his hips the only things keeping him from falling prone. He wailed, the world exploding into white light and pleasure. Eridan came soon after him, his slurry flooding up past Sollux’s eager seedflap. They both rocked weakly into each other, riding out their orgasms before Eridan slumped forward against Sollux’s back and forced him down.

They stayed there for a few minutes, Eridan’s pusher thudding a frantic beat against Sollux’s back. Eventually Sollux squirmed forward, crawling out from under Eridan. He looked back, opening his mouth to speak until he saw Eridan hadn’t moved at all.

Sollux’s mouth went dry, and he rolled Eridan onto his back. His bulge hadn’t retracted, and his eyes were half-lidded and rolled up into his skull. A look of bliss remained plastered onto his face, but apart from his panting he remained unresponsive. Well, at least it hadn’t been death by snu-snu. 

Sollux sat back on his heels, rubbing a hand along his stomach. He couldn’t even find it in him to be afraid as he felt round shapes inside of him, oblong and stretching his stomach to twice its usual size. The thought of freshly fertilized eggs, weyrbeast eggs, didn’t even faze Sollux at this point. But he couldn’t stay. This only proved how far gone he was.

Sollux rose to his feet, swaying a bit on his digitigrade legs. He looked down at Eridan, chewing his lip before bending down and tossing Eridan’s shirt to cover his stained groin to afford him some modicum of decency. Sollux went to the window, pulling back one of his blackout curtains. Where before he might have gone immediately blind, the harsh Alternian sun rising over the horizon only felt him with warmth and the urge to run. The streets below his second-floor hive were deserted, and probably had been for an hour now.

He looked back to Eridan, and froze as an image came to him again-- The stocky weyrbeast in the ruins of Karkat’s hive, out of focus but clearly looking back at him with a mournful expression. Nubby horns rose from the nest of filthy hair, and a scarlet bulge hung between his legs. Sollux swallowed hard, looking back to the street. He took a breath, turning back to the window and opening it as quietly as he could manage. He slipped outside, landing hard but unharmed before bolting away. He needed to find Karkat. He needed to find his pack.

Back in the hive, Eridan shuffled onto his side and sighed. His eyes closed, bulge easing its way back into its sheath. When he awoke, hours later and stumbling his way home, his chest began to ache.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! This is unlike anything I've ever written before, so it was a fun experiment in stretching my legs in the writing world. Rest in pieces, Sollux Captor.


End file.
